The Hostess Club
by Anime-Hentai-fan-girl
Summary: Koru is suppose to interview the Host Club, but gets trapped in the Hostess club. after getting away, he meets Haruhi, and joins the Hostess club when the two clubs decided to combine. What is to become of the two clubs now?


A/N: Yes, this was rewritten for reasons that you, the readers do not need to know unless you were on facebook and such ^_^ so :P please enjoy ^_^

* * *

><p>Walking down the stairs, he looked from one dorr to the other, unsure which room he was suppose to enter. He had never actually entered this part of the school, but for the school's newspaper, he was unvoluntarily chosen to enter this part of the school, for an interview with some club he never remembered the name of. He looked down at his clipboard. He was suppose to interview one Haruhi Fujioka, and one Tamaki Suoh. He looked down at the paper indifferently. "Why was I chosen for this again?" he wondered aloud. "Hey! Watch out!" he turned, seeing a girl not in the school uniform, long black hair whipping behind her coming down the stairs on a cart of some sort, and being the guy he was, he dropped the clipboard, grabbed the girl and pulled her off, her falling on top of him.<p>

He rubbed his head, "hey… you okay?" he asked, opening his eyes, only to see a not so happy girl sitting on him. "What did you pull me off for! That was so much fun! Now I have to start all over!"  
>"Wait, you were doing that on purpose! You could have killed yourself!"<br>"As if. I do this every other day!" she stood up, and then smiled, "but nice to know there are still men who protect woman. Thanks!" and she skipped into the room to his left. He shook his head, muttering "woman…" and picked up his clipboard, entering the room she entered, assuming that was the room he wanted.

Once the door was opened he looked around confused, there was no one here. "Hello? I'm here on behalf of the newspaper club… I'm suppose to interview…"  
>"Oh! So the school,"<br>"has finally taken an interest in us?" He turned around, and found twins. Black hair and blue eyes, and quite beautiful. He put on a smile.  
>"Hello ladies. If I may ask, Where is the…" he frowned, looking at his clipboard, then smiled, looking up at them, "President. I shall Interview him first."<br>"'Him'? You have it wrong, our President is a 'She'." The one on the left said,  
>"Kira! We have someone who wants to interview you!"<br>"Kira?" he began, "Oh, no, I must have the wrong room, my apologies."  
>"Oh nonsense!" the one on the right said, and curtsied, "Name's Ren Kontone!"<br>"Ayane Kontone." The one on the left said. She held her hand out for him.  
>"I'm Koru… Koru Chi. It's a real pleasure to meet you, honestly, but I have the wrong room."<br>"Oh it's you!" The girl from before came running towards Koru, "So, the twins tell me you want to interview me!" Koru gulped, he didn't like to upset a lady, but knew he was about to put a hurt expression on her face.  
>"I'm sorry, I have the wrong room. I'm suppose to interview a Tamaki Suoh and a Haruhi Fujioka. I thought this was the room because you entered here. Do you think you can kindly tell me where I can find the…" He looked at his clipboard, but the name of the club wasn't on the page. Just who, their rank and the wing they could be found in.<br>"The Host club?" Kira suggested.  
>"If that's what they're called… I'm new to the school, so I don't know any of the clubs, or where they are located for that matter other than the Newspaper club."<br>"Can you interview us anyway? You can probably get the article in the newspaper, and then more people would know about us!" Her face was filled with hope and joy, and here, Koru noticed her deep blue eyes. He sighed, knowing he may just miss the Host Club, but nodded his head, "I'll do a quick interview of everyone together. How Many of you are there?" he asked. Kira beamed, and ran to get everyone, "Six all together!" she shouted behind her.

Ayane and Ren lead Koru to the chair that sat across from the couch, and the twins sat on the couch first. Soon Kira returned with three other girls behind her, and the three girls sat, as Kira started introductions, "I'm Kira Yasha, This is Seiya Wolf, our Vice President," She pointed to a girl in a black, neon green and red dress, gloves and mid thigh boots. Short black hair that seemed spiked at the top and Dark Blue eyes, then Kira pointed to the next girl beside Seiya, "This is Hideki Shizuka," The girl had silver hair, much like Koru's, but what made him stare was her eyes, One was pink, the other Yellow. "Are…" he began but was interrupted.  
>"Don't ask, she'll only go on a rant about how people should mind their own business and she'll manage to chase you away. That's one thing we ask of our customers, When it comes to our abnormalities, do not ask about them." Koru nodded, and gave a warm smile to Hideki, and she smiled back. "This one is Miya Hiyoshi," she had blond hair, and emerald eyes, but was a tad shorted than the rest, "and you met the twins, Ayane and Ren Kontone." He nodded to them, and they looked at each other, smiled then turned their smile towards him.<p>

He interviewed them for about fifteen minutes, then stood up, stretching, "Well thank you ladies for a wonderful evening. I will be taking my leave now, I am late for my interview with The Host club."  
>"Bye!" they all said in unison. He walked towards the door sighing, knowing he'd get in trouble for being late to his interview. "Oh Koru!" Kira called out, she was standing now, He turned, walking backwards, "yea?" "Two things! Watc…" but Koru had just walked into the pillar that held a sculpture. He rubbed the back of his head, groaning. All the girls ran to him, making sure he was okay.<br>"That sculpture cost a fortune." One twin said.  
>"Kira, we should make him work for us. He can pay the vase off."<br>"hmmm… That is promising…"Kira said as Koru stood, not understanding the conversation that had just sparked up.  
>"yea, He should work for us, he can probably help get costumers in." the other twin said. She had a large grin on her face. Kira stared at her grin, and shook her head a smile on her face.<br>"So Koru, Will you work for us, be a Host and work off the Vase. No more than a year should suffice to pay off the sculpture." And before Koru answered, this is what happened in his head: 'wait.. work as a host… surrounded by six beautiful lovely ladies? That's VERY promising… all the guys would totally be jealous…'  
>"it's a deal then. But I have Newspaper club every Thursday so I have to tend to that, unless it's a Holiday in which I have off." Kira nodded.<br>"Oh, and the second thing, the Host club is right across from this room."  
>"Thank you." And he turn, making his way for the door.<p>

Once Koru was out of the room, Kira turned to the twins, "Ren, did you do this on purpose?" said twin shrugged, a mischevious smile on her face.  
>"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't. Guess we will never know. Oh, and that sculpture only cost about fifteen hundred yen." Kira frowned.<br>"you shouldn't have messed with him like that."  
>"Hey, maybe we can get him to wear a dress, just like how Haruhi used to wear guy clothes." Her long dress swished as she spun and walked away.<br>"Ren, stop messing with people, and Koru doesn't seem the type to willy nilly wear a dress. And don't think of forcing him into one either!" her eyes narrowed, and Ren shrugged.  
>"Okay I won't force him."<br>"Or tricking."  
>"I get it! Nothing against his will… sheesh…" Kira nodded, content with that.<p>

* * *

>Koru walked in and was surprised at all of the lovely ladies in the club. There were a few guys around one girl, who seemed to be a Hostess.<br>"Are you Koru Chi?" he turned to look at a dark haired man with glasses looking down at what seemed to be files to Koru.  
>"Yes, I am. Sorry I am Late. I ran into a…" he gave a small smile looking away, thinking back to how each one looked. "Interference…" he gave a small laugh at that.<br>"not a problem, We're ahead in the club so we have plenty of time for the interview. You have an hour max to finish. Ms. Fujioka and Mr. Suoh will be with you one moment. Ms. Fujioka still has to get changed." Koru nodded, and was lead to a separate table, sofa and chair.

After a few minutes, two guys came walking over, one blond and the other a brunett, and they were holding hands. They sat and Koru stared, "I'm sorry, but… I was told I'd be interviewing a MS. Fujioka, and a Mr. Suoh."  
>"I'm sorry, we should have told the newspaper club, I am Haruhi Fujioka, and as long as I'm at the club, I'm a guy. So please refer to me as Mr. Fujioka in the interview." The brunet explained.<br>"Oh of course! Sorry for the confusion. But then who's that?" he pointed to a girl surrounded by a few guys. The two looked and then both seemed a tad uncomfortable.  
>"well… That's Renge…" the blond whom Koru assumed was Tamaki.<br>"She thinks she's our manager, so since she causes no real, we let her think what she wants, and today apparently she's holding a yaoi audition over there?"Haruhi replied.  
>"I think that's what she said." Tamaki stated.<br>"Yaoi audition?" Koru seemed confused by the word.  
>"Trust me, don't go over there because once you're in with her, you'll never be able to get out." Haruhi stated, pouring the tea, and handing a cup to Koru, which he accepted with a smile. She handed one to Tamaki and then one for herself.<p>

Koru was about to wrap up the interview about a half hour later, when he remembered something personal he wanted to ask. "Tamaki! You're president of the Host Club, Do you feel any competition will arise due to the Hostess Club right across the hall?" He seemed dumbfounded, but Haruhi beat him to it.  
>"I think I speak for everyone when I say, we find no competition with any other clubs, even if they are another Host, or Hostess club, in this case. We do wish to make time out of our busy schedule to meet with the new Hostess Club members, and see how they are, how well they fare, and to wish them luck starting a new club."<br>"Mr. Suoh?"  
>"uhh… What Haruhi said." He nodded, completely confused. Koru nodded, wrote that down, and then stood.<br>"It was a pleasure meeting both of you hopefully we'll meet again on different circumstances." He smiled at Tamaki, then smiled bigger at Haruhi.

* * *

>The next day was a Tuesday and Koru was taking the final article to the Host Club, checking to make sure they were fine with the new piece that would be handed in. On his walk, he was checking over his homework list, making sure he had everything, when he heard a loud crash and profuse apologies, that sounded female. He ran into the Hostess club room, only to find the Host club and the Hostess club together, and Seiya picking up broken glass. "Seiya, move, I'll pick it up." Koru said, putting his checklist away, when he saw a short blond boy's shirt completely soaked. "Kira, do you have anything for him to wear?"<br>"No, we only have dresses."  
>"That's okay, Honey sempai won't mind wearing a dress." Haruhi said.<br>"No! He is a boy, and thus he will wear boy clothing." Koru interjected, and proceeded to take his jacket and then shirt off. "It may be a bit big, but wear it for now. I can wear the jacket." He then gently pushed Seiya aside, and continued picking up the pieces of glass.  
>"you can't be that much of great hostess, if you can't even serve tea gracefully." Koru's head snapped at that, and he looked at the male twins he saw sitting there, as they both laughed. Koru stood, and walked over to them, grabbing both by their collars.<br>"Apologize to the lady… now…" he threatened. They smiled.  
>"What will you do?" koru leaned closer to them, so that only they would hear and not the ladies.<br>"I will do anything, and everything to make sure your sorry asses apologize." They could see the truth in his eyes, and turned to Seiya.  
>"We apologize for the offense. It will never happen again." Seiya stared at them a moment, and then nodded, picking up the pieces that were ready to be thrown away. Koru stared at them both a moment, until Kira asked him to let their guests go, which he obliged, and went back to continuing picking up the rest of the glass. When Koru was out of ear shot, the twins turned to Ren and Ayane,<br>"Who's he? You're guard dog?"  
>"On the contrary…" Kira answered, "he's our newest member. I believe he interviewed Tamaki and Haruhi, am I correct?"<br>"Yes." The dark haired man with the glasses said, "it is my understanding he was asking about competition with you girls from the Host Club. Should we have any concern about competition?" Kira was confused, as Seiya returned, sitting down.  
>"No, we have no intentions of Competition. On the contrary, We were hoping to work together on Holiday's."<br>"I think that sounds like a lovely idea!" Tamaki exclaimed.  
>"Kyouya sempai, Wouldn't that be considered competition?" the dark haired man with glasses turned to Haruhi.<br>"On the contrary, if we work together at the next Holiday, we can raise more money than if we worked alone and, if I am correct the next holiday will be Golden Week, but the School has off, so the next Holiday we could actually do together won't be until July eighteenth, because it is Ocean Day. The Host Club normally raises money for both our club and for the Marine Biologists. It is usually hosted at the beach, but we the club members do not host it, but perhaps this year, we can."  
>"We'll, Kira, seeing as how you are president, and you as well Tamaki, Do we have an agreement on this? July eighteenth we get together and raise money for the Marine biologists?" Haruhi asked.<p><p>

Kira nodded, as did Tamaki. Haruhi looked at one member to another, just as Koru returned, standing behind the girls sofa. "Then we are in agreement. It is only April, so we have plenty of time to plan. We will keep in touch, I do hope." Kira nodded, smiling, Haruhi smiling back. "Then we shall take our leave then. It was a pleasure to meet you finally."  
>"And same to you." Kira responded, standing and putting a hand out, which Haruhi shook.<p>

* * *

>"Koru, what are you doing here anyway?" He looked at kira, blank, "you can't just willy nilly walk in and threaten our guests."<br>"I merely put them in their place and told them what to do in the presence of a Lady. Whya re you so angry at that?"  
>"Angry? Oh, I am not <em>angry<em> as you so put it." She made a few steps toward him, to which Koru didn't even budge, "I am pissed at you! You walked in, and threatened our guests! I have every right to be pissed off!" Koru smiled, staring at her red face.  
>"You know, you should be pissed more often, your so adorable, the guys might come in to see that." He laughed, turning and walking away, as Kira stared dumbfounded after him, anger completely forgotten.<hr>

A/N:So I hope this was better than the previous first chapter ^_^ Please Read and Review! Grazie!


End file.
